


Mirror, Mirror

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drama, Exhibitionism, First Time, Gay Club, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting, Mirrors, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Romance, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semipublic Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spanish, Translation, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un club gay muggle, un espejo falso y un encuentro largamente postergado. Traducción de "Mirror, Mirror" de Lady Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/944) by Lady Vader. 



 

La luz jugueteaba levemente en las esquinas del cristal, no demasiado brillante como para iluminar la habitación que estaba detrás, pero sí lo suficiente como para emitir un sobrecogedor resplandor plateado alrededor de su periferia. Draco se paró cerca, sabiendo que los cuerpos que se retorcían sobre un sillón al otro lado del vidrio no podían ver más que un espejo de una sola vista, al igual que lo había hecho él cuando había estado allí afuera en la pista de baile, aunque todavía, por alguna razón, cada nervio bajo su piel temblaba ante la expectativa de que ellos pudieran levantar la mirada y lo descubrieran parado ahí, observándolos.

Posó una temblorosa palma contra el vidrio y se estremeció ante el frío que le transmitió, manchándose la piel con su objetiva mirada plateada, como otorgándose el permiso para mirar de lleno a través de sus ojos completamente abiertos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por el fuego que lo consumía, pero se sentía helado, cada pelo sobre su cuerpo estaba erizado por completo y balanceándose por el éxtasis del panorama que contemplaba. Observaba, su respiración atorándosele en la garganta mientras que el moreno se dejaba caer de nuevo encima de la erección del rubio, con los labios enrojecidos y brillantes de saliva y preeyaculatorio, las mejillas llenas y ruborizadas por el fervor, los ojos enormemente abiertos con adoración y fijos en la mueca dibujada en el rostro de su amante, los ojos azules clavados en los cafés.

_"Mal hecho, mal hecho, mal hecho", _se mofó la voz de su padre desde su interior. _"No es natural, es enfermizo, mirarlos es tan malo como hacerlo, como desearlo, y tú no deseas hacerlo; ¿verdad, Draco?", _siseó la voz mientras la excitación le quemaba la espina dorsal de arriba abajo, _"Realmente tú no quieres _hacer_ eso; ¿o sí?"._

Ahora tenía las dos manos sobre el vidrio, anhelando curiosamente que de alguna manera sus palmas pudieran derretirlo y aquellos dos pudieran verlo, pudieran follarse el uno al otro cerca y cuidadosamente, sabiendo que él estaba mirando, amándose el uno al otro ante sus ojos…

—Vaya, supongo que irrumpir y entrar sin permiso no fue suficiente, Malfoy. Tuviste que sumarle el voyerismo a eso; ¿eh?

No se molestó en voltear. Potter lo había estado siguiendo, mirándolo enojado y con el ceño fruncido desde que se habían visto el uno al otro. Ambos habían estado igual de impresionados al encontrarse en medio de aquel club repleto de gente.

—Lárgate —dijo en voz baja, probablemente demasiado baja, los latidos de su propio corazón casi ahogados por el ritmo pulsante del club.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Malfoy? Si esta puerta está cerrada se debe a una razón.

Detrás de él escuchó cuidadosos ruidos de pisadas, firmes pero precavidas. La vista de Potter obviamente no había mejorado con el paso de los años, pero al fin y al cabo no parecía estar usando anteojos. Draco se había dado cuenta de eso a pesar de que tenía la mirada clavada en los tíos que estaban delante de él, en sus pieles cada vez más empapadas de saliva.

—Es un salón VIP, Potter. No precisamente de los que yo estoy acostumbrado a usar, pero servirá. —Se mordió los labios mientras la pareja del sofá detrás del espejo gemía y se retorcía, los rincones oscuros y alejados de los clubes eran aparentemente perfectos para interludios como ese, pero solamente ese par había despertado su interés—. Servirá —repitió en un susurro, con los ojos atrapados por las siluetas serpenteantes, en la erección resbalando dentro de una mano ansiosa, en la otra completamente humedecida mientras se sumergía cada vez más profundo a través de aquellos labios enrojecidos.

Un suave crujido de tela detrás de él picó suficientemente su curiosidad como para enarcar una ceja y echar un vistazo, para descubrir que Potter estaba apenas a un solo paso de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras también observaba detenidamente la intimidad que tan abiertamente se mostraba ante ellos.

—¿Tú crees que saben que alguien los está mirando?

Draco se rió con desgana, los celos grabados en cada aspiración que daba entre risitas secas.

—Potter, ellos sólo pueden verse el uno al otro, pero claro que tal vez tú no puedes asegurarlo sin tus malditos anteojos. —Giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia la exhibición con un breve encogimiento de hombros—. Ni siquiera los ves —suspiró.

—Los veo muy bien, Malfoy. Llevo lentillas. Lo que no veo es cómo tú, de entre toda la gente, llegas hasta aquí, bailas, bebes y aparentemente observas a la gente magrearse; y todo en un club gay muggle.

—No —se mofó Draco suavemente, volteando, apoyando las manos sobre el alféizar del espejo detrás de él al tiempo que encaraba a su antiguo némesis de la niñez—, no esperaba que no lo entendieras. ¿O sí, Niño Héroe?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, distrayendo momentáneamente a Draco cuando éste notó la tenue luz de las lámparas fluorescentes, que estaban detrás del vidrio, oscurecer el cuarto, el color socavado por la oscuridad. Los ojos de Potter eran negros en una cara blanca y gris, y el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro parecía ser una sombra.

—Ah, claro, debemos sacar todo eso a relucir; ¿no? Vamos a ignorar, durante un momento, el hecho de que estaba simplemente sorprendido de haberme encontrado al icono de los sangrepuras en un club muggle, un club gay por si fuera poco, considerando que es bien conocido por todos que está comprometido con su amorcito del colegio, la estimada señorita Parkinson, y concentrándonos en tu incapacidad para superar el complejo acerca de los ridículos y jodidos apodos que la prensa me puso.

La música vibró y el vidrio se estremeció con cada pulsación mientras Draco se inclinaba por completo contra el espejo. El enrarecido sabor a cobre de la sangre en su boca cuando quedó prendado de la vestimenta de Potter: camisa negra, pantalón negro. Aparentemente todo de negro, no era como si él pudiese ver otro color con esa luz, pero de alguna manera, el hombre que tenía enfrente, parecía estar alejado un mundo completo del chico que había odiado.

—Rompimos. —La palabra brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Lo siento. —El tono helado de Potter y la ceja arqueada insinuaba sorpresa pero no compasión, como Draco se dio cuenta, y acogió con agrado la falta de efusivas perogrulladas. Sus ojos fijos en el brillo sobrenatural de las luces reflejándose en la palidez de la piel de Potter, en la piel de su cuello.

—No lo sientas, no éramos el uno para el otro.

—¿Ah, no? —Draco sintió una corriente helada atravesarlo cuando Potter bajó los ojos y una vez más los clavó en la pareja que se revolcaba detrás del vidrio y fue sólo su imaginación o había contenido el aliento, justo ahí, justo como…

—No. No, queríamos… diferentes cosas.

Los ojos oscuros estuvieron de nuevo sobre él; ¿oscurecidos por la falta de luz o por algo más?

—Así como que ella quería casarse y tener bebés, mientras que tú querías… —Una mano se movió directa y lentamente hacia la ventana, señalando con indiferencia la pareja que justo en ese momento alcanzaba el punto culminante en su actividad.

—Sí —siseó Draco, odiando cuán desnudo se sentía en esa media luz grisácea, del blanco y negro de ese extraño encuentro con el objeto de sus anteriores odios, girándose para darle la espalda y mirar fijamente hacia fuera, hacia el club—. Yo quería.

—¿Qué querías, Malfoy?

Palabras suaves, dichas justo detrás de la tierna carne del lóbulo de su oreja, una mano firme agarrando su cadera.

—¿Eso?

Un gesto con la cabeza, apenas afuera de la periferia de su visión, dirigido hacia la pareja que estaba más allá, el semen goteando espeso de la mandíbula del moreno y Draco tembló violentamente, susurrando:

—No —en un apresurado arranque incluso mientas estaba asintiendo fervientemente.

—¿Quieres follar con hombres? —Las palabras, pesadas y calientes contra su nuca mientras que la mano viajaba desde sus caderas hasta su estomago, con esos dedos prodigando caricias encima de la delicada seda color marfil y Draco negó con la cabeza, en silencio, con los ojos escociendo por permanecer sin parpadear, mirando fijamente aquella boca que lamía las manchas de corrida justo enfrente de ellos.

—¿No? —Draco se tragó un sollozo de afligido espanto cuando la mano en su estómago se detuvo antes de presionar fuertemente hacia abajo, esos dedos apretando posesivamente los tensos músculos abdominales; y una boca, caliente y suave, se oprimía contra su oreja—. Malfoy… ¿querías _ser_ follado?

Sus manos apretaron duramente el borde del espejo y Draco se imaginó que podía sentir cada separación en la fibra de la madera, cada rasguño y cada detalle mientras las rodillas le flaqueaban y tragaba saliva, la sangre agolpándosele en los oídos, su asentimiento tan leve que apenas sí fue perceptible.

—Malfoy… —La palabra fue una abominación, una caricia, una maldición, una ternura que oprimió fuerte contra la carne de su cuello mientras Potter bajaba su cabeza, empujaba su frente y golpeaba su sien mientras formulaba la pregunta que picó y agitó su piel—¿Quieres que… _yo_… te folle?

Las lágrimas quemaron los ojos de Draco, quien los cerró apretadamente horrorizado y aliviado.

—Sí —susurró, con las piernas débiles, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad con los brazos del Gryffindor rodeándolo ya—. _Por favor._

La mano que reposaba pesadamente en su estómago se oprimió contra él durante un momento, deslizándose hasta agarrarlo de la cadera, girándolo como si fuera tan ligero como el papel, la otra mano elevándose para acunar la base de su cráneo, un pulgar enterrándose bruscamente entre las sedosas hebras mientras que Potter se encontraba directamente con su mirada, con aquellos ojos, su cabello y sombras negras, su boca de un extraño color rojo sangre debido a la luz del espejo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que estás pidiendo? —Las palabras fueron tajantes, casi condescendientes e impacientemente pronunciadas, sus ojos vagando por la cara de Draco en busca de señales de aversión o reticencia.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí? —La pregunta brotó de la boca de Draco sin permiso; suspirante, interrogante y completamente carente del control que él tanto necesitaba, que deseaba mostrar.

Una ceja oscura se arqueó.

—Te seguí. Sabías que lo haría.

Draco cerró los ojos en una repentina oleada de humillación.

—Si lo hubiera sabido, no te lo hubiera preguntado, Potter… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Cálido aliento sopló su oreja una vez más, el vello de sus brazos se erizó cuando el dedo en su nuca se flexionó y tensó.

—Tenía curiosidad… Draco Malfoy en un club gay de muggles, luciendo desesperadamente perdido y totalmente incorrupto. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? —La mano en sus caderas subió para acariciarle el pecho antes de posarse pesadamente sobre su hombro—. Por otro lado —continuó el ronco murmullo junto a su oreja—, tú querías que yo te siguiera, es por eso que dejaste la puerta abierta y que estoy aquí contigo ahora. Todo fue dejado para descubrir qué era lo que tú _realmente _querías.

Las manos de Draco, porcelana perfecta con manicura, hasta ese momento inmóviles contra sus costados, abruptamente cobraron vida y propósito, apoyándose, oprimiendo las palmas abiertas sobre el abdomen de Potter, aún antes de que él terminara de hablar, los ojos grises entreabiertos ante la repentina y forzada exhalación de Harry.

—Lo quiero —murmuró todavía sin aliento y temblando de vergüenza cuando un recuerdo relampagueó en su mente y su memoria se llenó con unos labios y lengua sobre el brillo de una polla erecta, unos dedos rozando hacia abajo para desabrochar suave pero urgente la cremallera de Potter, una mecha que ahora se estaba quemando rápidamente y que él no había recordado que estaba encendida sino hasta ese justo momento. Incluso mientras la cremallera se abría, una mano hurgaba dentro, aferrando ansiosamente, él estaba de rodillas, chillando repentinamente cuando la mano en su nuca lo agarró de los pelos para jalarlo cruelmente, con aquellos dedos enredados de manera brutal entre los dorados mechones.

—No me trajiste aquí para chupármela. —Las palabras fueron veladas por la vibración de la dureza en la palma de Draco, todavía vehementemente confinada en la negrura de los pantalones de Potter, todavía no vista y ya tan presente que Draco juraba que sentía sus pulsaciones latir y detenerse para coordinarse con el ritmo de la suya.

Su lengua se sentía gruesa e inútil en su boca; deseaba decirle a Potter que él no lo había llevado ahí para nada, que preferiría morir antes de hacerle una mamada, pero dioses de qué manera su boca se había hecho agua, las sombras a su alrededor, mientras se arrodillaba dándole un arranque de necesidad que había parecido ser demasiado escueto, demasiado crudo en la luz. El miembro de Potter era grueso e irradiaba calor, sus dedos lo rodearon, su lengua le dolía por la necesidad de lamerlo, pero lo que le dolió más, lastimó tan duro que hizo que los ojos de Draco lagrimearan, fue la verdad, la total verdad en las palabras del moreno. Cada vistazo que había echado hacia atrás para confirmar si Potter estaba detrás de él, el escalofrío del miedo bordeando la excitación mientras irrumpía en esa habitación, cada pulsación de su restringida erección mientras observaba a los dos al otro lado de la ventana, esperando, esperando por Potter, ahora testamento de su horrible y espantosa necesidad.

Quería. Oh Dios él quería…

Lentamente retiró su mano del interior de los pantalones de Potter, sus dedos todavía atesorando su premio, los ojos de Potter cerrándose brevemente cuando el aire frío golpeó su erección incluso mientras sus cejas se arquearon por la consternación y Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo un poco —susurró y, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran con algo que se sentía cercano a la reverencia, permitió que su boca se abriera apenas sobre la cabeza, sacando su lengua para acariciar casi experimentalmente la vena que latió con frenesí cuando su boca se deslizó lo suficientemente abajo como para llenarse, las lágrimas agolpándose detrás de sus párpados cerrados ante el insoportable estallido de satisfacción que experimentó al tener a Harry Potter en su boca. Apretó las mejillas, disfrutando de la humedad, ruidos de succión provocados cuando se retiró para poder respirar, disfrutando aún más del calor, del húmedo deslizamiento de la dureza de Potter por encima de su labio inferior, pero cuando estaba tratando de abrir su boca, esa fracción que le permitiría tomar más, una temblorosa pero firme mano se insinuó sobre la suave piel de su boca, el pulgar de Potter introduciéndose un poco dentro de sus mandíbulas mientras su dedo índice empujaba dolorosamente contra la mejilla ya ahuecada por su miembro.

—Ya no. —La voz de Potter fue gutural y violenta, sus manos empujaron y apartaron a Draco de su erección antes de ponerlo bruscamente de pie—. Ya no.

Entonces la boca de Potter estaba sobre la de él, no eran besos tiernos ni profundos, no fue una guerra entre sus lenguas. El Gryffindor levantó la cabeza de Draco y verdaderamente enterró los dientes en su cuello, su boca caliente y posesiva sobre la tierna piel. Los brazos de Harry lo envolvieron de una manera en la que nunca hubiera podido soñar, retorciéndose para aplastarlo contra su cuerpo, pero haciendo que Draco se sintiera tan a salvo, tan apreciado y protegido mientras su boca se movía, mordiendo y marcándolo de arriba abajo en su anteriormente pálido cuello, tantos estremecimientos recorriéndolo ante la libertad de ser tan completamente vencido.

Harry se retiró, mostrando los dientes y con lo que parecía ser enojo ardiendo en los ojos, antes de arremeter contra la camisa de Draco y rasgársela para abrirla, los botones cayendo ruidosamente en el suelo cercano, mientras el moreno gruñía de satisfacción ahogando todo menos la sangre que se arremolinaba en los oídos de Draco cuando se tiró de cabeza para abrasar la recientemente expuesta piel con su boca.

—Dios —masculló Harry en lo que debería haber parecido como disgusto, pero transportado a una gula casi aterradora mientras su boca se paseaba lenta y caliente hacia abajo por la piel del esternón de Draco—. Dios, cuan perfecto eres, tan jodidamente dulce y pálido cuando sé que no eres, que no eres… —Su lengua bañó una erecta tetilla repentinamente antes de chuparla decidida y resueltamente, duro, y Draco sollozó, sorprendido cuando el moreno se enderezó abruptamente—. ¿Te lastimé, fue demasiado, demasiado fuerte? —murmuró Harry con preocupación en los ojos y en el tono de voz.

—No —masculló Draco, arrastrando los ojos hacia abajo hasta el miembro de Potter, todavía brillante de su propia saliva, regresando después hasta esos ojos oscuros, los cuales brillaban de deseo por _él, _y terminando su recorrido en los húmedos labios que tan fuertemente anhelaba sentir en él—. No, está bien, está bien, pero _esto _—envolvió los hombros de Harry con sus brazos y se movió hacia delante, hasta que la cálida dureza de Harry empujó pegajosamente contra el plano estómago de Draco—, es _mucho _mejor.

El gemido sincero de Potter insinuó que estaba de acuerdo, sus manos aferraron repentinamente el trasero de Draco, apretando los dedos contra su carne gloriosamente respingada, empujando las caderas para permitir que la punta resbalara de atrás hacia delante a través de la fina línea de vello rubio que se encaminaba hacia abajo del ombligo de Draco. El timbre ronco de los gemidos que hacían eco en la garganta de Harry liberó en las tripas de Draco un ansia cautiva hasta ese momento desconocida, por contacto, una necesidad atroz de presionar su piel contra la de Potter, por frotarse con ese pedazo de carne desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Se liberó del entusiasta abrazo del Gryffindor lo máximo que el agarre de las voraces manos del moreno le permitieron, se buscó frenéticamente la hebilla de su propio pantalón y la abrió con una mano, tirando frustradamente de la cintura de los pantalones caídos de Harry en un vano intento por bajárselos más.

Una risita ronca junto con una caricia fuertemente oprimida en su trasero hizo que Draco se arqueara hacia atrás, olvidándose momentáneamente de su tarea mientras la sensación de los dedos de Potter incrustándose en su carne lo distraía, sólo el impacto del aire frío cosquilleándole en la piel lo sacó de las brumas de su placer lo suficiente como para notar que sus pantalones y su ropa interior estaban hasta sus rodillas. Potter se bajó también los suyos y se los quitó, sacándose los zapatos y toda la ropa hasta que quedó, casi absurdamente, sin nada más que sus calcetines y con su orgullosa erección balanceándose contra su estómago.

—¿Y bien? —La divertida voz de Harry interrumpió la observación exhaustiva que Draco estaba haciendo de la recompensa ahora desnuda frente a él, y el Slytherin se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que sus propios pantalones estaban atorados por arriba de sus botas, obstinadamente dificultando el camino del deseo de ambos. Intentando no parecer tan incómodo como de repente se sentía, se agachó, quitándose zapatos, calcetines y pantalones antes de enderezarse, estremeciéndose con algo parecido a la humillación bajo la vigilante y oscura mirada de Potter.

—_Hermoso. _—Casi se lo pierde, mirando fijamente hacia sus pies pasando la pulsante insistencia de su entrepierna, pero de alguna manera la susurrante palabra consiguió atravesar la zumbante vergüenza en sus oídos, haciéndolo levantar la mirada, asombrado, para encontrarse con el ardiente fuego quemándolo todo a través de la luz monocromática.

Los trémulos dedos de Harry resbalaron hacia abajo sobre la inmaculada palidez del abdomen de Draco. El rubio contuvo el aliento, seguido con el tiempo por una lengua veloz sobre unos repentinos labios secos, mientras esos mismos dedos rozaban apenas la húmeda punta del pene de Draco y extrañamente, bajo ese intimidante y enajenante toque, Draco _sintió _hermoso.

Lentamente, casi demasiado lento como para que Draco pudiera soportarlo, Harry se arrodilló, dejando que su boca siguiera el camino que su mano había trazado, besando intensamente, exhalando caliente y húmedo aire sobre los delicados testículos bajo la insinuación de un vello rubio sorprendentemente oscuro, su mano resbalándose hasta tomar firmemente la dureza de Draco, apretándola rudamente mientras ésta daba tirones y espasmos contra su palma.

—No —dijo con severidad, permitiendo que su lengua lamiera con un movimiento rápido el constante flujo de preeyaculatorio que tenía en la punta—. No todavía.

Draco gimoteó levemente. Después de unos exasperantes momentos más llenos de ligeros besos a todo lo largo de su dureza y un Draco que sólo podía emitir murmurantes quejidos, Harry presionó su cara contra el estómago del rubio, gimiendo mientras una persistente mancha de preeyaculatorio permanecía a todo lo largo de su mandíbula inferior.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —masculló densamente, las palabras sofocándose contra la piel de Draco.

—¿Cuánto… tiempo… qué? —preguntó Draco sin aliento, asomándose para mirar a través de aquellos mechones negros la boca que se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que querías… esto?

Draco tragó, tratando de recuperar saliva en una boca tan repentinamente seca que pensó que nunca más podría hablar en presencia de Potter.

—Yo uhhh… —Aspiró una brusca bocanada de aire, silbándole entre los dientes cuando la lengua de Harry realizó cierto tipo de marca sobre su piel—. Vi… el periódico, el que tenía… ahhh… esas fotos.

Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo hacia abajo, vio la sonrisa lenta tan cerca de su caliente piel, observó el fuego ardiendo en aquellos ojos todavía furiosos cada vez más arriba mientras Harry lentamente se incorporaba, sin romper nunca el contacto visual hasta que abruptamente volteó su cabeza para presionar aquella atormentadora boca contra su oreja.

—Así que, dime, Malfoy. Dime qué viste en esas fotos que te hizo sentir tan… —Apretó el agarre de sus manos sobre el culo de Draco, arrancándole un grito ahogado—… ¿curioso? ¿Mmm?

—Tú estabas… ahhh, estabas follándote a alguien… un hombre, en… encima del capó de un, un auto muggle…

—¿Viste _quién _era a quien yo me estaba _follando_, Draco? —La punta de una lengua se presionó rápidamente dentro y fuera del interior de su oreja, una cruda pero amable imitación de sus acciones retratadas en las mencionadas fotografías.

—¡Z-Z, Blaise! ¡Blaise Zabini! —consiguió chillar Draco con voz ronca, intentando empujar sus caderas tanto hacia adelante como hacia atrás de aquellas manos que tocaban sus nalgas, de aquellos dedos que ya estaban deslizándose lentamente entre ellas, buscando, acariciando, pero apenas, casi apenas, tanteando donde él más ansiaba.

—¿Y _qué_ es Zabini, precisamente? —ronroneó Harry, deliberadamente circulando la punta de un calloso dedo antes de retirarlo de nuevo y apretar dolorosamente los tibios glúteos de Draco, y luego recorrer abruptamente con sus uñas su piel hasta su muslo interno, sonriendo petulante cuando Draco puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué es, Malfoy?

—¿Un Slytherin?

—Cerca, Draco. —Harry presionó su jodido puño contra él, rozando sus nudillos dentro y fuera por todo lo largo de la apretada y pecaminosa entrada de Draco—. Inténtalo otra vez; ¿hmm?

Draco no podía respirar, la erección de Harry estaba goteando preeyaculatorio copiosamente encima de su estómago y sus dedos estaban cerca, tan cerca de irrumpir en él, si tan sólo pudiera pensar, sólo _pensar…_

—¡M-Mi amigo! Blaise es, era… ¿Mi amigo?

Sintió a Harry sonreír contra su oreja, escuchó el susurrante _lubricus _antes de que un tibio y resbaloso dedo se oprimiera dentro de su entrada.

—Buen chico —suspiró Harry, moviéndose un poco para lamer lentamente la línea de su mandíbula—. Y entonces... ¿por qué eso sería importante para mí?

—No-no lo sé. —La voz de Draco rayaba en la desesperación, la promesa de un dedo brusco introduciéndose dentro de él era demasiada distracción para poder pensar con claridad.

Harry agachó la cabeza para depositar cálidos besos sobre los párpados cerrados de Draco, murmurando palabras de sosiego de aparente sinsentido mientras oprimía ese único dedo dentro de él, sabiendo que aunque la sensación no debía ser dolorosa, de seguro era completamente nueva y las crudas emociones que causaba esa acción podían ser más que desconcertantes.

—Deberé decírtelo entonces; ¿cierto? —respiró contra los pestañas de Draco, disfrutando la lenta trayectoria de su dedo dentro y fuera del apretado culo del rubio mientras que la respiración de Draco se convertía en jadeos y tartamudeantes ruidos de impaciente anhelo y aprobación cuando Harry tanteó, suavemente, el tirante anillo con un segundo dedo.

—Nuestro querido y dulce Blaise, amigo tuyo, seguidor tuyo, tu más grande admirador. Durante años repitió cada una de tus palabras como si fueran la verdad absoluta y seguramente ni el mismo Voldemort habría sido capaz de convencerlo de lo contrario. Te adora, te imita, hasta tiene tu misma _sonrisa de suficiencia, _igual que tú… Y todo esto, por supuesto, no fue nada más que una encantadora ventaja. Lo que _verdaderamente_ me llamó la atención de él fue cuestión de suerte, el destino me llevó a un lugar de donde una vez ya me había alejado, guiándome para ver y escuchar.

El segundo dedo entró y se curvó, encontrando algo que provocó que el placer estrujara sus tripas y que espirales de _algo_ recorrieran el cuerpo de Draco por completo, su respiración lo abandonó convirtiéndose en una serie de sollozos sueltos y Harry gimió roncamente, levantando la cabeza de Draco para apoderarse dolorosamente de su boca.

Los dedos giraron y entraron y salieron de él una y otra vez, el tercero ya amenazando, intentando suavemente abrirse espacio mientras Draco gimoteaba y se empujaba contra el pecho de Harry, necesitando respirar urgentemente, pero _deseando_ mucho más morir de aquella manera, gimiendo de aflicción mientras esos labios posesivos y ardientes se separaban de él y se alejaban.

—Lo observé, observé al puto de tu amiguito follando en un club como este, todo el tiempo gritando como una perra en celo y me preguntaba cómo un imbécil tan reservado y mojigato podía ser tan salvaje cuando estaba caliente. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y alejarme cuando él se corrió, y empezó a hacer esos ruidos, esos ruiditos como pequeños sollozos que sonaban, Dios, como si estuviera en medio de un gran dolor, un enorme dolor, pero su agonía fue mi placer y el de él. Tuvo que correrse como un tren de carga, dos veces tengo que añadir, y yo me vi obligado a recordar un momento crucial de mi vida.

El tercero estaba dentro y Draco estaba parándose en las puntas de sus pies, volteando la cara hacia la garganta de Harry y lloriqueando desconsoladamente y rindiéndose muy amablemente ante la piel caliente bajo su boca.

—Cuando se corre, suena igual que tú; ¿sabes? —La voz de Harry era casi conversacional y entonces giró el tercer dedo hacia arriba y alrededor y la boca del estómago se vio inundada de placer—. No tengo palabras para explicar lo bueno que fue cerrar los ojos y fingir que eras tú quien gritaba con mi polla dentro de ti, recordando lo bien que te veías, aquel primer día que descubrí que era gay, el día que me encontré espiándote, pajeándome tan duro que en verdad me lastimé y mordiéndome los puñeteros labios para que no pudieras escucharme, para que no pudieras descubrirme mientras te observaba masturbándote en las duchas de los vestidores de quidditch.

Draco quiso llorar, incluso quiso gritar, lo que fuera que rompiera la tensión, que hiciera añicos la horrible noticia de que Harry lo deseaba desde hacia tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo y Draco nunca lo había sabido, nunca fue capaz de hacer una maldita cosa al respecto. Hasta ese momento.

—¿Tú… tú me… viste?

—Sí, y entonces cuando estuve dentro, lo más profundo que pude meterme dentro de tu _amigo_, cerré los ojos y escuché esos ruiditos y te pude ver, con la espalda arqueada, con los dedos rodeando tu polla y Dios, me pude _ver _dentro de ti.

Draco se empujó fuerte contra esos intrusos y ya nada _suficientes _dedos, levantando la cabeza para mirar dentro de esos ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, el verde desvanecido por culpa del deseo, sus propios ojos nublados de superficialidad, respiración jadeante y un dolor penetrante en los huesos.

—Harry —susurró, sabiendo de alguna manera que el moreno lo escucharía, con o sin palabras—, métete en mí, _ahora… _por favor…

Un destello pareció recorrer la periferia de la mirada depredadora de Potter, una estocada final con sus dedos dentro de Draco lo hicieron derretirse antes de liberarse bruscamente y un brazo fuerte bajo una de sus piernas, abriéndolo aun cuando el otro brazo ya lo levantaba, su espalda presionada firmemente contra el helado vidrio detrás de él, sus piernas enroscándose apretadamente alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

—¿Es por esto que viniste aquí? ¿Es por esto que has estado viniendo aquí cada noche, Malfoy?

La dura e implacable boca de Harry evitó que respondiera durante un momento, despojándolo de cualquier capa de protección, de cualquier idea que Draco pudiera haber tenido para mantener ocultos sus motivos y acciones.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí, que estarías aquí, me dijeron que venías aquí a ligar muggles pa-para follártelos —jadeó, tratando de ocultar la mezcla de celos y triunfo en la voz y fallando en el intento.

Había ido ahí por Harry Potter, y ahora lo tenía.

Harry se separó brevemente de él, una maravillosa expresión de asombro y placer anulando el deseo durante un mínimo instante.

—¿Estás aquí por _mí_, sólo por… _mí_? —susurró, casi incrédulo.

—Sólo por ti —confirmó Draco, dando un rápido lametazo al labio inferior de Harry y girando las caderas levemente en un esfuerzo por brindarle a la húmeda punta del miembro de Harry un mayor contacto con él—. Un Malfoy siempre tiene lo mejor, Potter, y si yo _tengo _que ser gay, como parece ser que tengo que ser, entonces tengo que tener lo mejor… y eso significa que debo de tenerte a _ti_, Harry. Yo siempre _te quise_, como amigo, como enemigo y ahora… te quiero para _mí._

—¿Y si yo _no_ te hubiera querido? —El tono de Harry estaba cargado de diversión contenida y algo cercano a la cautela, al enojo y… ¿al desencanto? Draco soltó una de sus manos del hombro de Potter y la levantó hasta su cabello, pasando unos dedos temblorosos a través de la sedosa capa de ébano que caía sobre la brillante y extrañamente desafiante mirada de Harry.

—Pero lo _hiciste_, Harry, me seguiste, viniste aquí directamente hasta mí y procediste a hacer realidad casi todas mis fantasías. —Potter apretó las mandíbulas y Draco se inclinó para murmurar con cálido aliento justo sobre su boca—: Gracias a Merlín que lo hiciste, Potter. Los Malfoy no acostumbramos _ser_ desdeñados_…_

Y de alguna manera Potter supo, se dio cuenta que Draco hablaba en serio porque su lengua estaba empujándose dentro de su boca, acariciando sus dientes y aspirando el aliento de sus pulmones con un sincero gemido y repentinamente unas manos firmes estaban tomando sus nalgas y separándolas mientras Harry, de un jalón, lo acercaba hasta la hinchada punta de su miembro.

—Menos mal, Malfoy, porque, aunque parezca mentira, acabo de tomar una decisión. —Estaba pegado a él, empujándose tan suavemente, la respingona punta de su erección apenas tocando la pequeña hendidura, moviéndose rítmicamente junto sus frenéticas pulsaciones—. He decidido que no volveré a tener polvos de una noche… ¿eso representa algún problema para ti?

Draco lloriqueó, mirándolo con furia mientras se empujaba hacia abajo, intentando desesperadamente de empalarse en aquella ardiente dureza.

—Ningún problema, Harry, _en serio; _pero, por favor; ¿podrías…?

Entonces Harry sonrió, amplia y salvajemente, el triunfo fue evidente cuando su piel se sonrojó y permitía que sus labios abrieran ardiente camino por todo el cuello de Draco para llegar a su oreja y susurrar fieramente junto a ella:

—¿Por favor, _qué, _Draco?

—Por favor, Harry… _fóllame… por favor._

Y la boca de Harry estaba sobre la suya, su lengua enterrándose profundo y robándole un estrepitoso gemido de entre sus labios mientras su erección se empujaba, gruesa y caliente, ensanchándolo tanto y llenándolo tanto que era casi demasiado esfuerzo hasta respirar en consecuencia.

Se quedaron así durante un momento, besándose furiosamente, jadeando y sudando mientras Harry parecía vibrar y expandirse a cada segundo que pasaba dentro de Draco y repentinamente el frío vidrio detrás de él se sintió como una bendición contra su fervorosa piel y tuvo que verlo, jalándose hacia atrás para separarse de la boca de Harry y ver la profundidad de sus ojos.

—¿Estás-estás bien? —murmuró Harry, relamiéndose los labios ya brillantes bajo las parpadeantes luces del otro cuarto, sus ojos examinando brevemente de arriba abajo la cara de Draco, sonriendo ampliamente ante la floja sonrisa del Slytherin y asintiendo, inclinándose de nuevo para sacar su miembro apenas un poco antes de regresar y embestir, atrapando también la boca de Draco de un solo y fluido movimiento.

—¡Mmm sssí! —La espina dorsal de Draco pareció arquearse por decisión propia, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás golpeándose contra el vidrio, Harry retirándose y arremetiendo hasta el fondo de nuevo en bruscas y certeras estocadas mientras agachaba su cabeza para chupar fuerte la desnuda y curvada extensión del cuello delante de él—. JODER sí —chilló de nuevo, insólitamente encantado del escurridizo sonido que Harry hacía al deslizarse dentro de él una y otra vez, resonando en la oscura habitación—. Joder sí…

Hubo un extraño tipo de incendio, comenzando abajo en su estómago y abriéndose camino hacia arriba por su espina dorsal y cada golpe de aquellas poderosas caderas dentro de las suyas parecía hacer más difícil el retorcerse, más difícil el empujarse, más difícil callar los ruiditos jadeantes que al parecer brotaban por sus labios a voluntad.

—Sí… —siseó Harry, mordiendo de arriba abajo su cuello, su polla repentinamente clavándose más profundo y más rudamente mientras sus brazos y manos aseguraban a Draco sosteniéndolo de la cintura apretándolo dolorosamente; dientes, labios y lengua repentinamente chocando con la boca de Draco—. Ése es, ése es el ruido… ah, Dios, Draco, verte aquel día, pajeándotela, tan mojada y tan resbalosa y… DIOS… —Los roncos y casi dolorosos gritos de Draco, parecieron incrementarse el doble cuando Harry lo sujetó hacia delante, lo suficientemente apretado como para permitir que su miembro resbalara y se deslizara entre sus estómagos empapados de sudor.

—Dios… Dios, desearía que los del otro lado te pudieran ver a través del vidrio —gimió Harry cuando Draco depositó su rostro dentro del húmedo hueco de su cuello, la boca abierta, gimoteando mientras se empujaban y azotaban el uno contra el otro—. Que te vieran retorciéndote con mi polla dentro, dejémosles que te vean como tú los viste a ellos y Dioses que se mueran de deseo por ti porque tú eres el polvo más caliente aquí, el mejor… Dios, Dioses, Draco… el único, el único…

Y entonces estaba aplastando a Draco contra el vidrio, moviendo repentinamente las manos, una para sostenerlos contra el espejo mientras se empujaba más hondo y mantenía su cuerpo cerca, describiendo círculos una y otra vez y ensanchando el culo de Draco con cada contoneo de sus caderas, su otra mano metiéndose entre ellos para acariciar desenfrenadamente la chorreante dureza de Draco, la boca cerrada para cubrir el llanto desesperado que inmediatamente provocó aquel toque.

Sus caderas colisionaron y se molieron y se machacaron una contra la otra. La mano de Harry, resbalosa de sudor y preeyaculatorio, era una imagen borrosa entre ellos y Draco hizo su mejor esfuerzo por absorber la vida de los pulmones del Gryffindor. El espejo detrás de él comenzó a doblarse insignificantemente al mismo tiempo que el creciente placer y uno de los dos amantes sentados repentinamente frunció el ceño cuando un murmullo pareció atravesar la pulida superficie.

La erección de Harry estaba abriéndose paso cada vez más profundo en movimientos circulares dentro del culo de Draco, su respiración era rítmica, húmeda y pausada, mascullando contra la cara de Draco mientras depositaba besos con rumbo hacia abajo por toda su ferviente piel, la boca de Draco completamente abierta cuando su orgasmo se aproximó.

—Oh, Dios… Harry… por favor… _SÍ…_ —Y sus músculos lo traicionaron, contrayéndose y bloqueándose y estirándose de alguna manera para alojar al placer que se extendía por su cuerpo a toda velocidad, incitando a sus terminales nerviosas a amotinarse mientras se apretaba y agarraba alrededor del miembro de Harry. Gimoteando, con su erección disparando y chorros de semen cayeron sobre los dedos de Harry, Draco quitó sus manos de los hombros del moreno para aferrarse fuertemente de sus sedosos mechones negros, bajando su cabeza y colocando los labios rojos, abiertos y jadeantes de Harry sobre los suyos, apretando deliberadamente y empujándose hacia abajo contra él mientras el Gryffindor jadeaba y se vaciaba dentro de su culo dispuesto.

Con las piernas temblando bajo el peso de ambos, Harry retiró su boca de la de Draco con un jadeo de necesidad, acurrucándose dentro del hueco sudoroso del cuello del rubio mientras intentaba tomar el mayor oxígeno que le era posible antes de levantar sus ojos desenfocados para mirar directamente a los grises de Draco, entrecerrados y triunfantes.

—Mmmm —ronroneó Draco, inclinándose para frotar la punta de su nariz contra la de Harry—, eso fue, simplemente… _perfecto._

Harry sonrió de lado.

—¿Fue lo que esperabas?. ¿Lo que querías obtener al venir aquí esta noche?

Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon y dejó que sus suaves labios cayeran gentilmente sobre los de Harry.

—Fue todo lo que deseaba —susurró y sintió un escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo del antiguo héroe, sus bocas fusionándose urgentemente una vez más hasta que un jadeo de espanto proveniente de la puerta rompió el silencio de su refugio.

—Oh-Dios-Mío. —Draco se separó bruscamente, mirando con horror por encima del hombro de Potter hacia la pareja que previamente habían espiado al otro lado del espejo, y que en ese momento los observaban con la boca abierta.

—Yo… nosotros… —comenzó a decir Draco, sonrojándose ante la evidente enormidad de la situación, del hecho de la desnudez de ambos y la delatora posición de sus cuerpos, ahora moviéndose con dificultad dentro del abrazo de Harry mientras el Gryffindor miraba hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

—Hola —dijo Harry en voz alta y con una alegre sonrisa—, sé que esto puede parecer extraño, pero estábamos observándolos y ustedes, chicos, eran tan _calientes_ que… bueno… —Permitió que los dos chicos atestiguaran la manera en que recorría a Draco con la mirada, con verdadera adoración—. Tuvimos que hacerlo. Aquí y ahora.

Draco se estremeció y sintió los brazos de Harry apretarse a su alrededor, tibieza bañando casi cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Aquí y ahora… —repitió antes de echar una avergonzada mirada hacia los amantes parados en la puerta.

—Perdón por ummm… _mirarlos…_ —empezó a decir y de repente fue consciente de que sus ojos los observaban con admiración, tanto a él como a Harry.

—Ah, ni siquiera se mortifiquen por eso —dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba al moreno a su lado, sus ojos desviándose hacia el sofá que estaba al otro lado del vidrio y su compañero oprimiéndose firmemente dentro de su abrazo—. El placer fue nuestro.

—Literalmente —añadió el moreno con un guiño travieso antes de separarse y tomar a su amante de la mano, jalándolo con él y saliendo por la puerta no sin antes despedirse con un desenfadado movimiento de mano—. Que se diviertan… y siéntanse libres de continuar donde se quedaron, yo sé que nosotros lo haremos. —Y con eso cerraron la puerta tras ellos y unos cuantos segundos pasaron entre su salida y su repentino regreso a la locura del club, arrojándose de nuevo al sofá y mirando divertidos hacia las otras parejas que se movían hacia ese lugar, ambos sonriendo hacia el espejo antes de caer ansiosamente uno en los brazos del otro.

Harry había bajado a Draco mientras aquellos dos salían de la habitación, y en ese momento Draco se dio la vuelta para apoyarse contra el espejo, observando la manera en que la pareja comenzaba su apasionada adoración del uno sobre el cuerpo del otro. Colocó sus palmas sobre el todavía helado vidrio y suspiró mientras Harry le besaba la nuca y sus manos dibujaban complicados patrones sobre el torso de Draco, la erección de Harry renovándose y presionando insistentemente contra las tibias curvas del trasero de Draco.

—¿No crees que le dirán a alguien? —murmuró Draco sin aliento, permitiendo que los traviesos dedos de Harry separaran sus muslos y dejando que la caliente punta de su miembro rozara contra su todavía abierta entrada, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás y gimiendo suavemente cuando esos dedos callosos por culpa del quidditch lo acariciaron hasta lograr su erección total.

—Tal vez —ronroneó Harry contra su oreja, deslizando ahora sus dedos hacia arriba, hasta el cabello de Draco para voltear su cabeza, moviendo sus labios encima de los de Draco mientras continuaba hablando en voz baja, cariñosamente—. ¿Te importaría?

—¿Pero qué… qué pasará… si lo dicen? —jadeó Draco, moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse de Harry, gimoteando mientras la boca del moreno se retiraba lo suficiente como para sonreír presuntuosamente al tiempo que introducía la punta de su erección dentro de él.

Posó su todavía sonriente boca sobre la anhelante de Draco.

—No pasará nada —prometió, resbalando completamente dentro de Draco mientras éste suspiraba con completa satisfacción—. Después de todo, es _mi _club.

**Fin**

 

**   
**


End file.
